Una larga noche
by Val rod
Summary: Que pasaba por la mente de Anthony una noche antes de la caceria


Una larga noche

Era una noche antes de la casería en la mansión de Lakewood, casi todos los habitantes de está ya estaban dormidos ya que sabían que mañana se levantarías temprano ya que sería un día especial , solo había un joven que no podía conciliar el sueño por más que trataba de concentrarse, ya se había puesto de lado, boca abajo , boca arriba y nada podía hacerlo dormir , estaba tan nervioso , tenía tantas ideas de que aria el día de mañana , que por más que trataba de despejar su mente no podía, cada nueva idea que se formaba en su cabeza tenía que ver con ella, hasta que definitivamente se dio por vencido y se levanto , para ir al escritorio que había en su habitación para pensar mejor que era lo que planeaba hacer

Porque no dejas de pensar es necesario que duermas o no te podrás levantar mañana – se decía así mismo parado frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que había en su habitación

mañana será un día especial, mañana ella será presentada como una Andrew por fin tendrá la vida que merece, ya no sufrirá mas, estoy tan feliz, por fin vivirá conmigo, are hasta lo imposible por cuidar y protegerla siempre – pensaba él mientras se imaginaba a la mujer de sus sueños siendo presentada ente toda la sociedad

Quien iba a pensar que la pequeña niña que encontrara llorando en el portal, se iba a convertir en mi razón de ser, ella ha sido mi salvadora recuerdo que ese día estaba muy triste porque se cumplían años de que tu mama te habías ido al cielo, recuerdo que ese día pase toda la mañana en el jardín, tratando de sentirme cerca de ella – pensaba Anthony mientras observaba por su ventana el gran jardín que tanto amaba y una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla

En ese momento comenzó a ver como con el viento se desojaban muchas rosas, inclusive más de las que comúnmente lo hacían en esa temporada y una persona vino a su mente

madre, no sabes que falta me haces, si pudieras estar conmigo, me apoyarías yo se que ella también te robaría el corazón, ella es como tú, tiene un alma buena y pura, sus ojos me recuerdan tanto a los tuyos, te extraño , si tu estuvieras aquí se que inclusive me ayudarías y aconsejarías sobre como conquistarla, por favor mama cuídame desde donde estés y apóyame dándome la oportunidad de amarla y ser correspondido, te puedo contar que desde que la conocí las ganas de vivir han vuelto a mí , ella es mi sol que ilumina mi camino – decía Anthony mientras observaba la foto de su madre – por favor mama que mañana todo salga bien y si es así seré el hombre más feliz del mundo

mañana será el gran día, cuando estemos en la cacería llevare a Candy a mi lugar favorito mi colina especial y ahí le pediré que sea mi novia aunque estamos muy jóvenes yo se que ella y yo somos el uno para el otro , le daré la carta que he cargado en mi pantalón desde el día que el tío abuelo la adopto, tanto he esperado el lugar adecuado para dársela, mañana será ese día y cuando lleguemos y comience la fiesta que organizo la tía abuela con motivo de su presentación le daré el brazalete de mi madre como símbolo de mi amor- este plan se lo repetía y se lo repetía Anthony en su mente estaba realmente ansioso, realmente se veía como el primer amor de juventud lo hacía perder un poco el control

En seo saco de un pequeño cofre que estaba situado en el escritorio una carta perfectamente doblada, aunque ya estaba un poco gastada de tantas veces que la había metido y sacado de ahí

Al verla solo pudo pensar- esto no se lo puedo dar a Candy que pensara de mi, la pasare en limpio. Así que comenzó a pasar la carta, que iba llena de sueños, ilusiones y un amor primero

La carta decía así

Querida Candy

te preguntaras porque te escribo esta carta, y la verdad yo tampoco lo sé , pero desde hace mucho tiempo he querido decirte , que eres alguien muy especial en mi vida, poco a poco te has convertido en mi razón de ser, gracias a ti ya no me siento solo, y como una vez que cabalgábamos ahora sé que la soledad no me vencerá estando contigo, cuando te conocí desde la primera vez que te vi, creí que debía protegerte y cuidarte no se por qué , pero algo en mi me lo decía, y sin embargo siento que la que me ha protegido eres tú, al demostrarme que puedo valerme por mi mismo y salir adelante yo solo y que puedo lograr lo que quiera si me lo propongo y lucho por ello

Por estas y muchas razones más, solo quiero decirte, gracias Candy, eres la mujer de mi vida y no me gustaría perderte por nada, y sé que somos muy jóvenes, pero me pregunto, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia y poder comenzar una nueva aventura en nuestros corazones?

Cuando Anthony termino de transcribir la carta, la dejo sobre el escritorio y regreso a su cama, para volver a hacer el intento de dormir, no sin antes decir- Candy mañana será nuestro día, y mama muchas gracias por darme esta felicidad, porque yo se que desde el cielo tu abogas por mi – después de esto una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y durmió profunda y plácidamente

A la mañana siguiente, se levanto temprano se vistió para ir a cabalgar, su traje era azul, checo frente al espejo que todo estuviera en orden, tomo su carta la guardo en el pantalón y salió al encuentro con sus primos con la ilusión reflejada en el rostro

Fin

* * *

Hola aquí les dejo esta pequeña historia, la verdad estaba un poco inspirada y decidí escribir

Todas sabemos cómo acabo ese día = (, y la inspiración me vino, por que hoy vi la serie y en este capítulo Anthony le dice a Candy que hay algo que le quiere decir, pero que lo hará mejor cuando vayan a la colina de poni

Por favor si les gusto no se olviden dejar un reviews y si no les gusto también me gustaría saber su opinión


End file.
